Access control systems can play a vital role in securing different regions inside of a building or other facility. However, when a fire occurs inside of the building, an exit from the building may be blocked by the fire.
A large building may include many exits, and occupants can be spread widely throughout the building. Indeed, there may be many ways for an occupant to exit the building from his current location. However, some exits may be safe, and some may not be safe. For example, while trying to exit the building, an occupant may head towards an exit blocked by a fire, not knowing about the blockage. Moreover, the fire may spread and block more exits over time.
Known access control systems include fire emergency alai us that are passive and fire exit signs that are static. Accordingly, as explained above, a fire exit sign may lead an occupant of a building to an unusable exit or an area consumed by fire. However, there are no known systems and methods that enable or disable fire exit signs based on the location and spread of fire in a building.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.